This invention pertains to shaped articles for conditioning hair and more particularly to those fabricated from a blend of a normally solid water soluble organic polymer with a normally solid water insoluble organic polymer.
Aerosol hair sprays have been widely used for conditioning and controlling hair by depositing a polymer thereon. However in recent years aerosol products in general have come under close scrutiny because of possible toxic effects on humans. It is therefore desirable to develop an alternate method of applying hair control agents to hair.